Gift
by Sarah Fortune
Summary: Une soirée, un anniversaire, un cadeau et de l'alcool. Nous sommes le 05 mai, l'anniversaire de Deidara, je me permets donc de vous offrir un petit OS tout simple et léger pour fêter cela.


**Gift**

\- Cul sec !  
\- Cul sec !  
\- Tu triches c'est de l'Ice Tea ! Arbitre c'est quoi ça y'a pas de sanction ?!  
\- Théoriquement Tobi a tout à fait le droit de jouer vu qu'aucune règle ne précise que la boisson doit être alcoolisée. _Konan croisa les bras_. Il vous a bien baisé.

Sous les protestations des joueurs, Tobi se leva en s'inclinant devant la foule revendicatrice de vengeance et brandit avec fierté sa boisson pour la boire au nez des contestataires.

L'appartement où se trouvaient ces petits fêtards respirait la joie. La bande d'amis c'était rassemblée ce soir pour faire la fête. Nous étions en Mai, la température était plus chaude, l'atmosphère était agréable la nuit, le meilleur mois de l'année alors ils respectaient le dicton en faisant ce qui leur plaisait. De plus les partiels étaient finis et nous étions le cinq mai, et ce jour était spécial : c'était l'anniversaire de Deidara.  
Deidara qui, justement, s'était rallié à Hidan pour lynché Tobi, se traître qui avait profané un jeu d'alcool.

Tout le monde avait répondu présent pour cette soirée, qui ne viendrait pas à l'anniversaire de la petite tête blonde explosive ? Au grand bonheur du blond, ils avaient même réalisé un gâteau tous ensemble, ce qui était incroyable c'est qu'il n'y eu aucune victime, après tout Hidan et Tobi pouvaient empoisonnés n'importe qui avec des ingrédients de bases vu à quel point cuisiner n'était pas fait pour eux, un mystère absolu Itachi avait sans doute sauvé le gâteau avec parlant de gâteau, Kisame arriva avec l'objet tant convoité par les convives. Ce dernier s'occupa de découper des parts et de les servir à ses amis qui s'étaient tous regroupés autour de la table basse, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil, à même le sol ou prenant des chaises. Deidara était époustouflé, malgré que l'apparence du gâteau laissée à désirer, le goût fût là, à chaque bouchée il pouvait sentir que ses amis avaient mis tous leurs cœurs à l'ouvrage, ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur, essayant de dissimuler son sourire derrière ce dessert.  
Une fois que les plus affamés reprirent une ou plusieurs parts, et qu'ils eurent finis, vînt le temps des cadeaux. Deidara, le torse bombé de fierté et l'alcool commençant à lui monter à la tête, se leva pour s'asseoir sur sa table basse, en tailleur, tel un chef. Pain fut le premier à lui donner son cadeau, c'était simple, une enveloppe remplit de billets, il n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver le cadeau idéal pour l'impulsif et sa petite-amie n'avait pas voulu l'aider. En parlant d'elle, Konan fut la seconde, elle lui offrit un cahier à dessin aux pages noires, de l'aquarelle et un petit origami. Konan connaissait les goûts de son ami, après tout, ils étaient artistes. Kakuzu offrit une tirelire en forme de bouteille de saké, Hidan des sextoys qui furent complétés par Itachi et Kisame. Tobi offrit une compilation « à écouter quand senpai n'a plus d'inspiration » ce qui fit sourire le dit senpai avant qu'il ne vienne claquer le crâne de Tobi, ne voulant pas lui montrer sa joie car il savait que Tobi aurait parlé de ce jour pendant des lustres.  
Vint le tour de Sasori. Le roux lui tendit une boîte en lui disant que c'était très fragile. Le blond roula des yeux et ouvrit le paquet. Il y trouva deux petites boîtes, Sasori pointa celle de gauches.

\- Commence d'abord par celle-là.

Curieux, Deidara s'exécuta. Quand il l'ouvrit il découvrit un oiseau, une sculpture de bois en forme d'oiseau. Deidara était surprit mais le roux ne le laissa pas réfléchir qu'il lui ordonna d'ouvrir la seconde boîte. Obéissant il ouvrit la boîte et ne put dire un seul mot de ce qu'il voyait. Deux petites sculptures, toutes deux des reproductions : une était la reproduction d'une œuvre du blond tandis ce que l'autre était celle d'une œuvre du roux, une mini-marionnette, la préférée de Sasori de plus, elles étaient faîtes en argile.  
Sasori se leva et redémarra la fête, proposant de jouer de nouveau, et la soirée reprit de plus belle.  
Deidara lui resta là à regarder les cadeaux de l'Akasuna, mais il fut forcé de les poser, Kisame lui tendant un verre de vodka.

Sasori et Deidara étaient totalement opposé, surtout sur leur vision de l'art, ils partageaient les mêmes cours d'arts et le même atelier avec Konan. Les deux hommes avaient malgré leur différents, formé un duo qui se complétait. Ils se complaignaient dans leurs joutes verbales, s'adonnant sans se lasser sur des débats plus ou moins enflammés sur l'art. Jamais en accord sur ce sujet, il reconnaissait cependant le talent de son ami, le respectant sans le montrer, le blond avait bien trop de fierté. Ce cadeau avait dû demander tant d'heures de travail pour Sasori, le connaissant, pour entrer dans le terrain opposé en matière d'œuvre, c'est que le cadeau devait vraiment être spécial pour lui. Deidara était impressionné par cela, mais aussi par la perfection du travail. Sasori était un génie de l'art.

Touché par ce geste, et plongé dans ses pensées, se revoyant dans leurs ateliers à se disputer, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il fixait ardemment l'objet de ses pensées et que ce dernier le regardait droit dans les yeux, l'alcool embrumant son esprit.

La soirée se déroula parfaitement bien. Les plus vaillants se dandinaient sur la musique, bras-dessus bras-dessous complètement saouls, tandis que les plus touchés s'étaient endormis un peu partout dans l'appartement, sous les effets de l'alcool.  
Deidara, les joues rouges et l'haleine puant le saké et la vodka, essaya de prendre la bouteille de rhum en face de lui, titubant dans la cuisine, en vain. C'était sans doute l'heure d'abandonner la boisson, avec tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité ce soir, c'était un miracle qu'il tienne encore sur ses jambes. Maladroitement il se tenait aux murs et aux meubles qui jonchaient le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte avec peine et râla de plus belles. Une fois ouverte il ne prit pas le temps de se déshabiller qu'il se laissa tomber sur lit, mais au lieu de rencontrer la parfaite douceur de ses draps et le moelleux du matelas, il rencontra avec douleur quelque chose de dure et insulta la terre et lui-même, se promettant de ne plus boire autant, l'alcool lui donnant des hallucinations.

\- Putain Deidara tu m'as pété le bras.

La voix de Sasori.  
Deidara se mit à rougir immédiatement en reconnaissant la voix du roux, il mit quelques instants avant de répondre avec colère qu'il n'avait rien à faire là, son lit c'était son lit et ce con de marionnettiste venait gâcher un endroit sacré. Malgré tout les efforts qu'il faisait, le blond n'arriva pas à en vouloir à l'Akasuna, son stupide collègue avait vraiment fort avec son cadeau.  
Il remercia le ciel d'être dans le noir, l'homme à ses côtés ne pouvait le voir rougir.

\- Je ne peux pas te voir très bien mais je peux t'entendre.  
\- Quoi ? Que… Non ! Je…

Merde. Il avait pensé à voix haute. « _Je vais vraiment arrêter de boire_ » pensa-t-il.

\- C'est ma présence qui te fait cet effet ? Si on me l'avait dit un jour je ne l'aurai pas cru.  
\- Absolument pas hm !  
\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir Dei'.

« Merde, touché ».

\- C'est juste que… Ton cadeau m'a vraiment surpris. Tu t'améliores danna, hm.  
\- Prétentieux, tu n'arrives vraiment pas à reconnaître que je suis meilleur que toi, j'arrive même à reproduire ce que tu appelles de l'art.  
\- T'as du mettre cent ans à essayer à le faire ! Toujours imité jamais égalé, hm !  
\- C'est vrai. J'ai mis énormément de temps, je voulais que le cadeau soit parfait. Après tout, ce n'est pas n'importe quel cadeau.

Sasori mit sa main sur la joue de Deidara et la caressa du bout de ses doigts.  
Le cœur du blond se mit à battre à la chamade. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête à celui-là, qu'il enlève sa main de là ! L'alcool, c'était sans doute ça, encore et toujours l'alcool.

\- Franchement Dei', pourquoi me donnerais-je tant de mal si ce n'est que pour te prouver que je tiens énormément à toi.

C'était la goutte d'eau. Le blond ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se jeta sur son futur amant, en l'embrassant avec force.  
Le réveil du lendemain risquait d'être prometteur.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié ici, en fait j'avais arrêté d'écrire depuis pas mal de temps, mes études et la vie prenant le pas sur cette passion.  
Cet OS a été écrit cette nuit, donc je suis vraiment désolée des fautes et du fait qu'il soit un peu bâclé mais je voulais vraiment faire un OS pour aujourd'hui, après tout c'est l'anniversaire du meilleur homme du monde ! Je voulais un écrit tout en légèreté, je me connais je serais allée très loin et clairement, je ne voulais pas faire de lemon, je voulais vraiment vous laisser sur votre fin.  
Ceux qui me connaissent l'auront déjà remarqué : c'est le premier écrit que je fais sans violence ni mort.  
Je me suis éloignée un maximum du genre tragique pour essayer de faire quelque chose de plus "cosy". Donc excusez moi, je suis une débutante haha.

Trêve de mondanité. Je viens aussi vous annoncer que je reprends du service, les prochains OS arrivent très bientôt, je parle surtout de "Flocons Rouges Sangs" que j'ai réécris et qui sera publié de suite après cet OS. Plusieurs fanfictions sont en cours, les premiers chapitres arriveront sans doute la semaine prochaine ou dans le mois, je serais un peu plus active je vais vraiment essayer de m'y mettre à fond ! Les idées fusent ce n'est pas vraiment évidant.

Je vous invite à lire mes autres fanfic' et à me laissez votre avis en commentaire, les bons comme les mauvais ! Tout est bon à prendre !

Merci d'avoir lu !

 _ **Den'**_.


End file.
